dreamrealfandomcom-20200213-history
Gluttony
Gluttony is one of the Seven Archdemons and the boss of the Bloated Hall. Its unleashed form is Beelzebub. Gluttony resembles a large humanoid with four arms and eight mouths. Three mouths cover its face, two where its eyes would be and one where it would normally be. Four are on the palms of its appendages and one is plastered across its belly. It has pale and sickly yellow skin, revealing dark, pulsing veins. Its teeth are yellowed and bloodstained, most are chipped from consuming metal and bone. Its arms are swollen with fat, with four chubby fingers on each hand. It's front two hands have three fingers and a thumb, while its back two are almost zygodactyl, having two fingers on each side. Like all Archdemons, Gluttony has six horns. Two pairs are small and slightly curved, one pair is larger and hook shaped. Gluttony does not wear any form of clothing, and is the only Archdemon to do so. The ruler of the Bloated Hall on the fourth layer of Hel, Gluttony receives the shredded remains of tortured souls from the Torture Factory, which it consumes. Gluttony's mouths apparently lead to a bottomless stomach where souls are trapped forever, feeling the pain of being digested over and over again. Scraps of flesh can become polluted by the evil atmosphere and transform into lesser demons. The rest of the Gluttony Division demons also partake in the feast, spreading their influence to mankind through temptation of consumption. Princes of Gluttony include: Smokesqueen: Demon of addiction, ruler of Addictsflies. An insect-like demon capable of spreading a misty pheromone, which smells incredibly sweet and intoxicates men at the first sniff. It is able to create thralls out of men by directing the pheromone, and can kill them simply by starving them of it. Captain Keg: Demon of alcoholism, ruler of Dreadbeerds. A demon dressed as a pirate, carrying several bottles and flasks of alcohol. It enslaves men by enticing them with drinking parties and contests, stealing their souls as they lose consciousness. It carries a large hammer shaped like a keg, which releases burning alcohol with every swing. Famish King: Demon of craving, ruler of Craving Maddemons. A regally dressed demon with a robe concealing thousands of sweets. It steals children's souls using candy, and takes advantage of others using their sense of dissatisfaction when eating. People helplessly try to sate their craving, losing their mind and eventually their soul to the Famish King. Cholestrong: Demon of comfort eating, ruler of Reverse-Star Chefs. A chef-like demon with six arms. Cholestrong can create meals so delicious that they are irresistible to eat, even if you are full. It then robs people's souls as they are immobile and exhausted from eating. It also takes advantage of the depressed, making food a form of comfort yet slowly destroying the victim as they never can break the habit of eating. Potbelial: Demon of overeating: ruler of Cannibal Hams. A piggish demon, which casually feeds on anything placed before it, including other demons. If it spots food, it will make an effort to consume it, making it a dangerous, bloated vacuum. It becomes angry when it is hungry, yet can never be sated. People under its influence behave the same as it does, and eventually die from being unable to stomach the massive amount of food intake. Other Gluttony demons include: Rotfly Rotbloat Rothive Manglefeast Pukeheart Vacdoom Burnbaker Cursed Confection Demonic Delight